TenToo and Rose Domestic Life pt 6: The Best Kind of Day
by sherwhotreksings
Summary: If only he knew. I'm not going to say too much about this one other than it involves some funny scenes with a certain galaxy themed Wii game.


They are lying on the sofa, Rose on top of the Doctor. Her eyes are closed and she is listening to his heartbeat. He studies her face, thinking about how lucky he is to be married to such a perfect woman. He wiggles the toes of his right foot so they will brush the top of her left foot. She smiles with her eyes still closed.

"What are you thinking?" she murmurs.

"…I was…" he pauses and she props herself up on her arms to look at him, "I was wondering what our kids would look like if we had any…" he trails off.

Rose's eyes widen and he avoids her gaze. She opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by a knock at the door. Her face fills with regret as the Doctor nudges her off of him so he can answer the door. Jackie, Pete, and Tony are standing outside the door.

"We came to see your new house!" Tony shouts.

"Hey there little man!" The Doctor swings Tony up into his arms and sets him on his hip.

Rose leans to the left so she is in view from the door way, "Hi mum, Pete, Tony!"

Tony struggles out of the Doctor's arms and tackles Rose. She grunts and falls back onto the cushions behind her. She smooths the hair away from his face and kisses his forehead.

"Roooooooose! That's gross." He sticks his tongue out at her and scoots to the other side of the sofa, crossing his arms.

"Well what are you waiting for? Show me around!" Jackie says, slightly annoyed that no one has given her the grand tour in the three minutes she has been in the house.

Rose stands up and pulls the hem of her shirt down where it has risen up from being tackled, "It isn't as big as yours, but it's plenty big for us. It has three bedrooms, an office, two full baths…" her voice fades away as she shows Jackie and Tony around.

The Doctor grabs Pete by the arm to stop him from following, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Pete nods, "Yeah sure."

The Doctor glances behind him to make sure everyone is actually out of ear range, "It's about Rose."

Pete raises his eyebrows, somewhat shocked that he would come to him for advice about Rose.

"I would ask Jackie but I don't want to get her excited."

Pete sits down in a chair across from the sofa, but the Doctor remains standing.

He fiddles with his hands before continuing, "Do you think that… um… that Rose would want kids?"

Pete's eyebrows arch even higher.

"Do you even think it would be a good idea? 'Cause I love Tony, and she loves Tony, and we both are good with him. I thought that maybe she would want one of her own, but we never really get around to that sort of conversation, or when we do we are always interrupted and never finish it. I've told her that I wouldn't mind having kids before. She's taking birth control and all that, but that doesn't mean she won't want one," the Doctor finishes and takes a breath.

"I think that Rose loves kids, I've seen the way she acts around them. But I also think she loves Torchwood, and I don't know whether or not she would give that up. Could you give that up? If you were still in the other universe would you give up the TARDIS for Rose?"

The Doctor hesitates, just for a second, "I would find a way to make it work."

They sit in silence until Rose, Tony, and Jackie come back into the front living room. Rose looks from the Doctor to Pete and back to the Doctor again, not oblivious to the tension. Her eyebrows furrow as she tries to figure out what happened while she was gone.

"Your house is lovely, Doctor," Jackie says and then turns to Pete, "Their house is lovely and why didn't you come see it?" She arches an eyebrow at him.

He looks at the Doctor out of the corner of his eye, "I, we," he motions to the Doctor, "were discussing plans for a garden."

Jackie tilts her head down skeptically and Rose's furrows deepen. Her eyes narrow and she looks at the Doctor with a 'what-were-you-really-doing' look. The Doctor shakes his head, almost imperceptible, but Rose catches it. Jackie sits down in a chair next to Pete's and the Doctor pulls Tony up onto the sofa next to him.

Rose sits down on the floor, "You know Tony, we just got a new Wii game." She winks at him and he gasps.

"Really? Which one?!" He jumps up and runs over to the gaming system, "Can we play it now?" He looks at the Doctor, who looks at Rose, who in turn looks at Jackie.

"I don't mind."

"Yes!" he shouts.

Rose leans over and pulls out the new game, handing it to Tony.

"Mario Galaxy! Cool!" He flips over the case and examines the back, "Its two player. Will someone play with me?" He looks around the room and settles on the Doctor, smiling mischievously.

"Oh okaaaay. I'll play with you. Throw me one of those remote thingies will you?"

Tony passes the controller to Rose who gives it to the doctor. Tony puts the disk into the system and sets up and new file because the Doctor can't figure it out yet.

"How do you work this thing?" He shakes the remote in frustration and Mario spins, "Did I do that?"

Tony laughs and nods, "Press A to jump."

"Oh now that's brilliant! Look how high he can go! What else can I do?"

Tony sits down next to the Doctor and begins to explain all the various functions of the buttons.

"Looks like this might take a while. I'm going to put a kettle on the stove." Rose stands up and goes into the kitchen to make tea.

When she returns they are just ready to start their first level. Handing a mug to Jackie and keeping one for herself, she settles back down on the floor, feet stretched out in front of her.

They make it to their first planet and not surprisingly the first thing out of the Doctor's mouth is, "Look at that! What kind of a planet is it anyway? It's so tiny! We can cross the whole thing in 20 steps! There aren't any planets like that!"

"Shh! Doctor, it's a game! These are game planets," Tony counters.

Rose watches the screen for a bit, listening to the Doctor's occasional comments.

"You can't actually jump from planet to planet like that!" he grumbles, "How come the stars are eating stars isn't that cannibalism?"

Rose lets out a little snort. Off to the side she can see Pete and Jackie talking in hushed voices, their hands spanning the gap between their chairs. Rose glances over to the Doctor and Tony. She is surprised at the level of animation in the Doctor's face. He looks like a little kid. They laugh about something silly he just did and the Doctor jerks the remote up, springing from his seat to do so, to try and get Mario to jump higher. Rose smiles inadvertently and the pair of them playing. She leans back on her elbows and watches the players instead of the screen. The Doctor's face is so full of joy while playing with Tony; except for when he notices something 'inaccurate' or 'completely impossible', then his face turns into an adorable pout.

She looks away and when she looks back she finds the Doctor staring at her, head cocked slightly and eyes showing bewilderment. Her face softens as she locks eyes with him. Jackie checks the time and finds that it is three o'clock. The Doctor and Tony have been playing Mario Galaxy for two hours now.

"We better get going if we want to make it home in time to meet David and Anna." Jackie stands up.

"But muuuuuuum," Tony draws out, "Can't we stay just a little longer? We are just about to beat the boss!"

"Oi! When I say it's time to leave, we leave."

"You better listen to mum, Tony." Rose chuckles as she remembers the numerous times she was stubborn and made Jackie late for something.

Tony ducks his head and stands up, handing the other controller to Rose. Jackie holds out a hand and he takes it, waving goodbye to Rose and the Doctor.

"Bye mum, Pete, Tony! See you later," Rose calls after them as they leave their house.

"You want to play?" the Doctor questions her.

"Nah, I think I'm good." She gets up off the floor to turns off the Wii.

She adjusts her shirt again and flashes him a crooked grin. Normally she doesn't have to pull her shirt down as much as she has been today. He looks down at the edge of her shirt, it is resting just below the button on her jeans; normally it is an inch or so lower than that. He smiles back and pats the sofa cushion next to him. She sits down and leans into him, folding her legs up underneath her.

He looks at her, eyes narrowed, brow furrowed before moving his thumb over her jawline and across her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leans his forehead against hers and brushes a kiss over her lips in an attempt to get her to kiss him deeper. She allows him, and lets her taste mingle with his.

She pulls back, "Doctor, I… I'm pregnant."

He blinks a few times, trying to wrap his head around what Rose just told him. In a flash he pulls her against him and is kissing her passionately, but to search for something; something almost unnoticeable, something that would have gone undetected if he hadn't looked for it. He is searching for the subtle change in her that will prove what she said as true or not. He finds it and silently curses himself for not noticing the slight difference before.

Breaking off the kiss, he glances down and back up, mouth hanging open, "How?... How long?"

"I don't know, four months maybe?"

The Doctor grins like a manic, tilts his head back, and laughs, "This is brilliant!" He places his hand on her stomach. He stares at the teeny growing baby bump and asks, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't even suspect anything until two weeks ago, I wasn't watching. I noticed I was gaining weight, but I didn't think anything of it. Then last week I started feeling sick, when it didn't go away I did some research. I haven't taken any tests yet but I'm pretty sure I am."

His face fills with confusion again, "Weren't you on birth control?"

She blushes, "When you told me that you wouldn't mind having kids I stopped taking them. I figured you want kids and… and I want kids, but we hadn't discussed it properly, so if I happened to get pregnant then great."

The Doctor, always the observant one, had completely missed the fact that his wife was pregnant. As he realizes that his face falls, "I could have told you sooner if I had been more observant. I just didn't think you…"

She reaches up and strokes the side of his face, the short stubble tickling her fingers, "It's ok." Rose rests her hand on top of his hand on her stomach.

His eyes twinkle mischievously, "What to know what gender it is?"

Rose opens and closes her mouth and then opens it again, "We can do that?"

"Oh yeah, alien technology," he pulls out his sonic screwdriver and flips it in the air, "far superior to earth's." He quickly scans her and checks the reading. He looks up at her, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes and she takes his hand, squeezing it gently. "It's a girl. We are going to have a baby girl."

She falls forward into his arms for a huge hug, "I know the perfect color for the room."

She can feel him grin against her neck and she smiles too.

"That color wouldn't by any chance be… TARDIS blue would it?"

She makes a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob because that was indeed the color she was thinking of.

A few weeks later Rose and the Doctor are in the nursery, which used to be one of the guest bedrooms.

"You missed a spot." Rose points to a part of the ceiling the Doctor missed when he was painting.

He dips the brush into the paint and leans over on the ladder to get it, but not before some paint manages to drip onto his face.

"Roooooooose! It did it again!"

She giggles at him as he turns around. His face has paint running down his forehead and onto his nose, and his coveralls are covered in drips of blue.

"There isn't any in my hair is there?" he says panicked.

He tilts his head down and she stands on tiptoe, "Nope, no paint." He lets out a sigh of relief and she closes the distance between them, "Here, let me get that." She tries to wipe off some of the paint but only manages to smear it further.

The Doctor looks fake annoyed at her, "I think you have some paint riiiiiight… here." He taps the tip of her nose and puts a dot of paint there.

She gives him a mock mad look and then beams, unable to stay even fake mad at her Doctor. They kiss, which covers both their faces, and Rose's neck, in paint.

"Can we paint the door like the TARDIS?" she asks excitedly.

"Sure!" He bends town close to her, now very visible, baby bump and puts his hand on it to talk to it, "Anything for our little angel." He kisses her stomach.

"What are we going to name her?" she whispers.

"I was thinking Claire."

She runs her fingers through his hair, "Claire. I like it."

The Doctor stands up and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his chest against her back and placing his hands on her stomach again. Rose rests her hands next to his and they both look at her stomach.

He rests his head on her shoulder and kisses her neck, "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
